


Better Together (Lost and Found/AU)

by CircusTalia



Series: Voltron Gem AU [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Crystal Gems (Steven Universe), Alternate Universe - Steven Universe Fusion, F/M, Fusions, Hidge Week 2019, Lost and Found, Size Difference, gem au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-25 00:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20367262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CircusTalia/pseuds/CircusTalia
Summary: The team's been kidnapped and only Pidge has managed to break free from her cell. She searches for the others and is relieved to find a certain gem from her team first. Written as part of a collaboration for Hidge Week 2019. Intended for Day 5, using both prompts of Lost and Found and AU.





	Better Together (Lost and Found/AU)

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: Reading the AU shouldn't be necessary to read this. That's what I'm hoping for anyway, but we'll find out if I did a good job on that. For those who have read the AU, this takes place sometime in the beginning of their adventure. After the fight with Sendak and Haxus, but still a good while before they meet the Marmora gems.

Inside the cell all alone, Pidge received a signal from Rover. Relieved at hearing from him, she worked together with him to break out and save the rest of her friends. 

They had gotten caught by an emerald, and one of Zarkon Diamond's most elite emeralds at that. They were still getting the hang of being a part of Voltron, but power is nothing without experience. She had been poofed and reformed inside the prison. She called out the names of her friends, but there was no response. It was obvious to anyone that separating them was the best way to get rid of them. She kind of wished they had come up with a plan for being apart. 

She heard a beep from outside her cell. The barrier that would have shocked her had she gone through was fuzzing out. And then, just like that, it disappeared. Pidge stuck her arm out and when she deemed it safe she thanked Rover and hurried out.

She ran down the corridors, searching for her friends and figuring out the layout of the ship. She wished she could shapeshift, she could have turned herself small to make herself unseen from normal view or she could have been large enough to thrash the ship and collect her friends. The image of Hunk shapeshifting popped into her head. How he made himself larger than average and would pick her up easily. How he shrunk himself down so she'd have something to cuddle in her arms. His smile. His perseverance. If she found him first, they'd be able to save everyone together.

But she wasn't sure if she could do it alone. And she used to be so sure she was better off alone. Then he came along and they made someone they never thought possible. And he helped her open up to the others. To Shiro. Keith. Lance. Allura and Coran. 

She heard tapping from one of the pathways. She summoned her weapon, ready to attack.

Except, there was no one that came her way. She paused to listen to the rhythm of the tapping. It was loud and concise. And no one came. They didn't grow louder with every tap. She moved forward and it was only then it became louder. 

Her friends!

* * *

Hunk remained in his cell, keeping himself sane by tapping on the floor and walls, creating his own music to pass the time. Considering he wasn't silenced, he concurred that no one else was nearby. His thoughts were coming up with possibilities of breaking out. Using his weapon would be pointless. The barrier keeping him in would most just absorb his canon blasts. He recognized the materials used for the walls, floor and ceiling. They were rather strong. Too strong in fact. If he'd blast his way out, it could take a while. Which, for a gem's lifespan, he had all the time in the world, but in terms of being taken over to what was most likely Zarkon Diamond, he had very little time. Even if he did manage to shoot a hole in no time, there's no guarantee on what would be above or beneath him. Could be another cell or could be Galra gems, waiting to fight him and apprehending him, even if he shapeshifted. And the wall behind him was out of the question. If it lead to space, then he'd just be drifted away from his friends. From Pidge.

He kept thinking about what he could do. He didn't exactly hold items inside his gem. Not that he really could anyway. 

As he tapped, he didn't hear the coming footsteps. By the time he noticed them, he believed them to be a crew member. Maybe he could put on a Keith face and coerce them to let him out. He just had to furrow his eyebrows and make a scowl. Raise his fists? Would that be too much? Would he scare them and make them runaway? He ceased his tapping and did a practice face. 

But then the footsteps stopped echoing. He gulped. 

"Uh....hello......," he called out nervously. "Anyone there?"

The footsteps ran and he crawled back and closed his eyes.

"Don't hurt me!"

"Hunk!"

Hunk opened an eye.

"Pidge?" He looked ahead of him and it really was her. His peridot. "Pidge!" He got on his feet and ran to her, except he was shocked by the barrier.

"Don't worry, Hunk. I'll get you out of there." She called for Rover to help her with the coordinates on the lock pad. It took her a matter of seconds to hack into the lock pad and for the barrier to come down. As soon as it was released, she adjusted her goggles and crossed her arms proudly. "See? Told you I'd get you out of there."

Hunk stepped out cautiously and once he was out he cheered. He looked down at her and lifted her above the floor and pulled her in for a hug. She returned the embrace, the smile more of relief than cockiness at that point. 

"How did you get out? Did you get hurt trying to escape?"

"No," Pidge shook her head, moving his hand to her cheek. "Did they hurt you?"

"No, but it's not like that matters."

"It does to me," Pidge nuzzled against his palm. 

Hunk's smile grew before he kissed her head and then her cheek and then her lips. She put her arms over his shoulders, letting him dip her down and then the two laughed as he threw her up and down and with the final catch and embrace, their bodies turned into light and they became one.

Hidge kept laughing as they hugged themself only to snap out of it and realize they still needed to save their friends.

* * *

With the combined minds of Hunk and Pidge, Hidge figured the best course of action would be to disable one sector of the ship, causing a distraction and allowing them access to the control room. The emerald would most likely remain in the main deck unless there was enough of a disturbance to lure them out. A disturbance like the ship going haywire!

Hidge traveled across the ship, evading the sight of the crew members that walked the halls. There was an amethyst standing guard outside of the control room. Hidge knew they could take that amethyst on.

"Mind letting me through?" Hidge casually walked up to the amethyst.

The amethyst gasped and she attempted an uppercut. Hidge revealed their second mouth and bit down on the amethyst's fist and sent electric waves across her body, effectively knocking her out. 

They entered the control room, where an Era 1 peridot was sitting in. The peridot took out a tranquilizer, but Hidge used their canon to blast them against the wall and make their physical form disappear.

"Whoops. I think that was too much." They raised their hands to let the canon dissipate. 

They walked over to the control panel, cracking down on what would do what. They realized that different parts of the ship were being recorded as they spotted various video feeds on the screen. They expanded to see the full set of recordings, which included the rest of their friends. Now they were just wondering why they weren't spotted escaping before. Either this ship was full of cocky gems or these gems weren't as big of a threat to them as they thought. 

Hidge shook their head and got to releasing the barriers that kept their friends barricaded. Shiro, Keith and Lance all had looks of confusion as they stepped out of their cells, not knowing what was going on. To ease their minds, Hidge hacked into the system and blasted a song that only the Earth gems would know about. Their friends faces turned to relief and quickly set out to search for one another. Meanwhile, Hidge set their eyes on Emerald.

They lured Emerald out of the main deck and though the fight was difficult, Hidge managed to stand their ground. Emerald summoned a whip and lashed at Hidge, only for Hidge to grab a hold of it, bite down on it, and send electricity through the whip and destabilizing Emerald. Emerald made sure their next lash got a hold of Hidge's hands, tying them together. Emerald kneed Hidge's torso, making them wince over in pain.

"Wher's fusion gotten you now?" Emerald asked.

"Farther than you," Hidge replied with a smirk. 

"What makes you think you can say that when I've gotten you in my hold now?"

"They do."

Emerald was confused until they were picked up by Shklance.

"Stay away from my friend!" He threw Emerald down on the floor. 

Emerald growled, lashing the whip out at Shklance, only for his robotic arm to turn into a blade and slice through it before it could touch him. Emerald was about to summon another whip when they were hit from behind by Hidge's shoulder canon. Emerald looked over their shoulder to see Hidge summoning a katar. The canon and katar combined to create a handheld glove with various holes surrounding it. Hidge aimed their fist at Emerald.

"Where's greed gotten you?" Hidge sent a number of small little needles out, each having a flair of light to them. They all hit Emerald and Emerald's physical form disappeared, leaving only their gem. 

Shklance unfused, Shiro tilting his head to Emerald's gem for Hidge to bubble.

"Really?" Hidge asked as they pointed to themself. 

Shiro nodded. 

"It was your victory," he smiled.

Hidge picked up the gem, bubbled it, and sent it back to the castle. They were proud of themselves and helped steer the ship back to the castle. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this! While this does connect to my AU, I tried to make this as standalone as possible so that I could participate in Hidge Week. And yes, I know I'm a day late with the prompt this was meant for and I do apologize for that. I'd highly recommend checking out Hidge Week's social media to see all of the talented people that have taken part in this special event. Also, I have a Twitter now, so feel free to drop by and say hello to me there if you've abandoned Tumblr.
> 
> Hidge Week Twitter: https://twitter.com/hidgeweek  
Hidge Week Tumblr: https://hidge-week.tumblr.com/  
My Twitter: https://twitter.com/CircusTalia


End file.
